Battle of The Nerds!
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: AU - They say, keep your friends close... and your enemies closer. What if you happen to fall in love with your enemy and started to hate your friend? A Nerd’s life is never this complicated. Kira x Fllay - School Fiction.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS, and I do not own the names that come with it. Although I do not own it, I own the plot, I think.

**Summary: **AU. They say, keep you your friends close, and your enemies closer. You pretended to be a friend to expose her secrets... but what if you get too involved with her to the point that you don't know whether you're acting or not. Kira x Fllay.

* * *

**Chapter I: **Inevitable Encounter

"_Neither knew that this encounter would be one of their many to come, that something big will happen soon that will change their lives."_

* * *

**X10A:** I don't agree with you.

**F.A.16:** I did not expect you to agree. In fact I expected you to argue.

**X10A:** Why is that?

**F.A.16:** You are blinded by the beliefs of others. You follow what others do... you join into the flow. Thus, that is clouding your judgment... everything you said is scripted from the Bible, and some scriptures in Japanese and Chinese.

**X10A:** ...

**F.A.16:** You are nothing but a puppet.

**X10A:** I'm not!

**F.A.16:** Whatever. Next time, say your own words. Say what you really feel... not what others feel.

F.A.16 has signed off.

* * *

_Just who is F.A.16? _A brown haired boy thought as he rubs his temple. He cannot and couldn't win in an argument with F.A.16; for all the points he gave, F.A.16 countered it. He met F.A.16 when he/she reviewed on one of his story on fictionpress... and it was criticized badly. He tried to defend it but he always fails.

F.A.16 is an anonymous reviewer, with no account, or maybe has one but on different name. They started this tirade for over a year now... for every story, every chapter he made, F.A.16 criticizes it. And since then he and F.A.16 had been arguing on IM, and still...

Kira Yamato sighs, for all he knew, F.A.16 is an American, since he'd published all his stories in that language. He's proficient in using that dialect, and can effectively use it in a conversation. The time of their Chat is random and irregular. And no personal questions are being asked among them... F.A.16 doesn't know him and he doesn't know F.A.16, a fair trade indeed. But Kira sometimes wonders.

Kira knew that if he insults F.A.16, he'd be losing a great critic. Because of F.A.16, his story flourished, but between them is a wall of principles, and beliefs... and sometimes they argue about Ethical Issues and that came with Religion.

Kira was amazed that F.A.16 knew he was referencing those books, and quoting it as well. He'll just paraphrase it and it was good to go, but F.A.16 still discovers it. Kira was considered the most clever and intelligent in his high school days, and yet he never wins. That means F.A.16 is also clever... much more than him.

Kira stood up taking off his spectacles and turning off his laptop. He then stretches his arms and yawn. It was 2:00 AM in the morning and got to go to Toudai at 9:00 AM for his speech, since he got the highest test score, a perfect grade.

But first, he needed to drink warm milk.

Kira was pedaling his bike as he was going to school. Although he rented an apartment, many students are attending Toudai and the nearest one was several kilometers. Kira noted that, it's nice to biking across Tokyo... it's seems a nice place from his quiet but traditional home at Kyoto.

During Kira's musing, he didn't notice that a red haired girl is making her way towards his direction... until the last second. Kira, upon noticing an unusual red haired, hit the brakes immediately but it was still not enough and he ended up colliding with poor girl.

Fortunately Kira planted his feet on the stone floor so instead of the bike, HEhit the girl. The said girl is sprawled out on the girl, seemingly unconscious. Kira quickly went to the girl, which he noted wearing the same kind he uniform he wore. _Toudai Student? Shit! I knocked off a schoolmate! _"Are you alright?" Kira asked. No response. At that he searches for her pulse at her wrist, only find that it was still beating, but barely.

He notices the girl's chest isn't moving. Kira's eyes widened. _This is bad. She isn't breathing. I need to resuscitate her._ Kira didn't notice it, but a crowd was starting to form around him. Fortunately, no other Toudai Student was present at that moment.

Kira breathed in and out, to ease his system as he places his right hand at the girl's sternum and left hand over it. He pumped thrice and then clamped the girl's nose with his thumb and forefinger, while the other opened her jaw. He lowered his face and his mouth was about to give the kiss of life when the girl opened her eyes. Purple orbs met Gray, and the gray flashed red for a moment before the purple pulled back.

"What are you doing?" The girl ask calmly, although, Kira felt it has some edge in it. "You do not need to pump my heart, as it has pulse, and you checked too fast on my breathing... you were too nervous, and acted without thinking."

Kira felt his heart stopped for a moment, in shock, as he looks at the girl who sits up looking him with emotionless eyes. Kira felt his face pale at the girl's stare **–SLAP- **With speed that Kira didn't notice, the girl's palm collided with his cheek with a force that made his head, along with his body, to tilt sideways.

At that, Kira's face, that remained looking at the ground, shot up, looking at the girl, shock written on his face. "What was that for?!" Kira said in gritted teeth, his temper flared after 5 years, and yet he managed to keep it at bay.

"That was for this..." The girl pointed at her bloody knee, and then she pointed at her bloody elbow, "And this..." –**SLAP**- The girl slapped his other cheek. "That was retribution from the pain you have caused me." The girl said, in her monotone voice.

Kira could not hold it anymore as his temper flared fast. "Scarlet Woman!" he said as the girl turned her back at him.

The glare Kira received could make any bystander to pee on their pants because at the moment, the red head's eyes turn red. The girl swings her hand as powerful as she could at the jackass' face, but Kira knew what was coming so he caught the arm.

"Going to hit me again ginger-head?! Aren't one enough for you?! If you want, I could pay for the damages and we could forget all about this." Kira said, taking a deep breath and exhaling it, calming him. _That should do the trick... I'll lose some money but my reputation is still clear... damn, I really loss my temper here. _"How much?"

"You disgust me. Filthy man, scum of Earth... thought that all can be blinded by money, but do not include me with them." The girl said, in a disgusted tone. "This conversation is over, but this matter is not over. I will see you in the headmaster's office." The girl said standing up, brushing her skirt while wiping her bloodied knee. "I will destroy your reputation. You thought I couldn't figure you out? Think again. You are too easy to read." The girl said as she limped away from Kira as the crowd making a way for her.

Kira was stunned, his mouth opened slightly, _did I say that out loud? No. She said 'figure you out' that means she deducted it..._

* * *

Kira walked alongside his bike, as he decided that he was pissed about it... and to avoid further casualties. He had never been so humiliated in his life before and worse of all, it will get worse when it get to the headmaster.

Kira clenched the handle bars of his bike, _that girl is annoying..._ Kira thought. _WELL, it is partly my fault...okay, all MY fault, but she didn't have to react that way._

_Or I shouldn't have insulted her._ Kira grimaced, thinking about the _scarlet woman_ thingy. _Well, she had red hair and that's what came into my mind first... _Kira shook his head.

"HEY!"

At that, Kira shot his head up. "Watch where you pushing that bike, jackass!" said a tomboyish blond girl, and she was glaring at him, with such intensity. Kira slap his forehead. _Not again,_ _I shouldn't think and drive; it's dangerous for my health._

"Uh... sorry, miss. I was thinking about something." Kira said, bowing low. "Sorry."

She seemed overwhelmed at someone bowing at her at such a minor thing. "N-no, it's okay, but next time... pay attention to where you're going."

"Yes." Kira said.

Fortunately the girl was not a student of Toudai. After he turned at the last corner, Kira saw the looming gates of the University of Tokyo. Kira stopped walking as he calm himself.

When Kira stepped on the on campus, he recognized some people he met at Cram School and some old schoolmates.

"Kira!"

Kira waved at the person walking, almost running, towards him. "Hi, Tolle." Kira smiles and he noted that a girl was accompanying Tolle, which he didn't know.

"So, it figures you'd come here..." Tolle said. Tolle Koenig, his closest acquaintance, is of mediocre intellect when he's bored but when motivated enough, he's one of the smartest... it doesn't surprise him that he passed the exams as well, and with a girl as well. They were walking with him as towards the Bike Shed.

Tolle was now walking by his side, along with the girl, "Everyone said that you would enroll here... so it doesn't surprise me to see you, but it's been a few months now... _Boy-Genius_ Kira Yamato."

Kira groaned, "I'm not genius... I just study hard." Kira said, "You're just lazy... that's why." _Besides, F.A.16 is smarter than me. _Kira finished tying his bike at one of the post, and now they were walking towards at the Gymnasium for the opening ceremony.

Tolle reaches out and smacks Kira on the back, "Such humble! Really, Kira, you're one of a kind." Tolle said grinning at him. Then, as if realizing something, Tolle pulled out and then puts an arm towards the girl accompanying him. "Uh... I forget to tell you, this is Miriallia Haw, my girlfriend." Tolle then pinches his girlfriend's cheek, "Isn't she cute?"

Miriallia jabs Tolle's ribs with her elbow, "Watch it." she growled at him and then looked at Kira and bowed, "Nice to meet you Kira Yamato."

Kira looked at Miriallia before nodding, "The feeling is mutual," his gaze was almost calculating but he smiled slightly, "Tolle is really suited for you. He needs someone who can order him around. Mostly, make him motivated enough." At that, Tolle pouted.

"Kira!" Tolle whines.

"T-Thanks." Miriallia managed to squeak out, _what's with his attitude? He's like... analyzing my soul or something... _Miriallia didn't notice that she had been staring at Kira.

"What can I do for you?" Kira ask her, one eyebrow rose.

"Uh... you just reminded me of my friend." Miriallia said, looking at the ground to hide her blush of embarrassment. "Tolle told me a lot about you. I've seen some similarities but upon seeing you and talking to you..." She said, now looking at his direction. "I'm convinced that you and my friend are very alike, you two will get along...-WAIT! Oh, she's here!" at that Miriallia lurched forward at he vast crowd and disappear, stopping her babble.

Kira raises his brow, _someone like me? How highly unlikely, I'm one of a kind, a genius that comes one in a decade._ Maybe she's indicating his attitude... however he must not be concerned of the girl's prejudices. She does not know him long enough to compare him.

Kira decided not to look at the crowd anymore, and just look at Tolle, "...Your girlfriend is interesting. And she's well suited for you... nice find."

"T-Thanks," Tolle blushes at the unexpected praise, "I just met her on IM, and we decided for a blind date." And then looking at Kira, "Honestly Kira, you find yourself a girlfriend... you have the qualities the girls are dying for." Tolle said and then added, "You should be more cheerful." _It's getting hard to tell if you're homo or not..._

Kira did not reply immediately, instead he looks at Tolle, "I'm not gay." He said simply.

Tolle seemed to be taken aback, "I didn't say that."

Kira look at him, "Its okay you don't have to deny it. It's normal that you assume that I'm homosexual. Sadly, guys like me are chasing after girls... just for the purpose of _socialization_." As if thinking for a moment, Kira pats Tolle's shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just that my priority is my studies."

_Scary... can he read minds or something? _Tolle thought as he smiles at Kira, "Well... I didn't assume you were _gay._"

Kira didn't respond; instead he looks at his feet, only to see that he had forgotten to brush off the dust that had accumulated from the incident earlier. "Wait." He said.

"What's wrong?" Tolle asks as he stopped and looked at him.

"Just dust that I didn't notice before..." Kira said, replied kneeling.

At that moment, Miriallia came back, dragging a reluctant looking girl. "Come!" they heard her at the distance, "Don't worry my boyfriend and his friend doesn't eat people."

At that, both Tolle and Kira sweat drops, _really interesting girl, _Kira thought.

"Tolle, this is my friend I'm talking about, Fllay Allster."

"Nice to meet you... I'm Tolle Koenig."

"Same here, the feeling is mutual." The girl said, and her voice was vaguely familiar, but he could not place a face in it.

Tolle and Miriallia gasped, "Uh... yeah, uhm..." Miriallia seemed to lose her voice. "And, uh, the guy kneeling there is Kira Yamato."

Upon hearing his name, Kira stood up slowly, while stuck his hands out as he met this '_Fllay Allster'_ person, but froze upon seeing the face... the face of the red haired girl.

Kira's heart stopped beating for a second, again. _Damn it_ he hissed to his mind. Purple orbs once again met the cold gray, both eyes wide.

They didn't notice that they both froze. For them, _time_ ceased, but for others around them, _they_ stopped moving with both hands stuck out, readying for a handshake and their hands were just a few inches from each other.

If it hadn't been for Miriallia's cough, they wouldn't have realized that they were staring at each other longer than necessary. "You know each other?" Miriallia asks.

The question itself was valid and reasonable, and yet it was something Kira could not answer. _Do WE know each other? _That was the question. Maybe yes, maybe no, Kira just met the girl 15 minutes ago... but that doesn't mean he knows her.

"Uh..." For the first time that day, Kira's confident demeanor mask broke; he hesitated and it was showing on his face. Kira had a sudden urge to fidget at his friends' curious gazes.

"Yes." Fllay suddenly said, and the gaze turned to her. "I believe we have met earlier, Yamato-_san_." She said with a passive voice. "Though, at that time I did not know your name."

Kira sighs with relief as he took Fllay's hand, which he felt clenches upon contact with his hand, it seems to state that: _It isn't over yet_. "I believe so," he smiled back forcefully but it wasn't noticeable to others, except Fllay, "Sorry about earlier, Allster-_san._"

Fllay smiled slightly, and Kira knew it was forced, but like him it was unnoticeable to others. After a moment shaking hands, Kira let go of Fllay's hand.

"Call me Fllay, Yamato-_san." _Fllay said.

"If you call me Kira..." Kira said politely.

A gust of wind blew, sending cherry blossoms petals everywhere, Tolle and Miriallia smiled brightly at the scene before them. However, inside those exchanges of polite gestures and words, an internal battle has started... neither knew that this encounter would be one of their many to come, that something big will happen soon that will change their lives. The Wheel of Destiny had started spinning and there's no stopping it now.

End of Chapter I

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Hiroyuki11: **Just edited this fan fiction... there's loopholes and typos everywhere that I didn't notice, fortunately my Editor has seen it. We debated for hours, from evening to midnight (Mine) and morning to afternoon (My Editor) even though we had a huge GMT gap between us we made it through... so kudos for **Irui**! -HXI

**Irui: **_I suppose I'm bored and I don't write and like to edit (and read!)?__Do not ask how I got this job, for I'm not even getting paid for this. (I hope Hiroyuki11 won't come after me for this comment –squeals- XD) But I like doing it for fun, so yea.__If there are any more sp/grammar mistakes, hush! You didn't see anything! Ohohohoho… (remind you of Tomoyo-chan?) Thank you for your support to this fanfic and have a good (and KAWAII) day! Irui!_

_If you have any questions/comments/flames regarding this fan fiction, then PM me... or better yet, review. I'll reply as soon as I can. Well, thank you all! OR... you can PM my derange... err, my editor! -HXI_

**_Note:_**_ This has been edited a week, or so, after publication. Only now, have I remembered to post it. Sorry. -05-19-08_


End file.
